Husband and wife and whatever comes next
by Brown Eyes Cullen
Summary: This is my story about what Stephanie Meyer left out in Breaking Down, Bella and Edward's first night on Isle Esme.


Husband and wife... and whatever comes next...

This is my story about what Stephanie Meyer left out in Breaking Down, Bella and Edward's first night on Isle Esme.

EPOV

The salty water was splashing around my body. It felt warm, soothing. Inside the house I could hear water running. Obviously Bella was taking a shower, trying to calm her nerves. I could understand, who would not be nervous when she was about to bed a monster? That's after all what I am, a monster, hoping not to kill the girl I love, my wife. I couldn't help it, but a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth at the thought of Bella being my wife. She had looked stunning during the wedding, even though she wouldn't believe me when I told her.

The water in the house had stopped running. I desperately wanted to look over my shoulder to see if she was coming, but I kept still, looking up to the moon.

After a while I could hear her soft footfalls in the sand on the beach. She hesitated at the waterline, apparently thinking what to do. She could still run off if she wanted to.

I heard the towel fall into the sand and I tried to stay in control of myself, knowing Bella would be standing there naked, coming for me. _I hope_

Finally I heard her entering the water. Slowly, carefully... and she came to stand next to me. Her hand found mine when she stood still.

'Beautiful' she said, looking up to the moon.

'It's all right' I said, not truly impressed. The moon wasn't important to me right now, she was though...

"But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful,_" I continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

She smiled at me and put her hands around my waist. It felt so warm, so good. I shuddered a little at her touch and felt all my muscles tense.

"I promised we would _try_," I whispered.

I felt very insecure and knowing I could hurt her made my knees weak

"If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

Bella nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes locked on hers. She came a little closer and let her head rest against my chest.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured. "We belong together."

I wrapped arms around her, holding her against my never beating heart.

"Forever," I agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.

* * *

I held Bella close under her arms and let us drift further into the ocean. We had never been this close to each other. Well, technically we had, but there had always been layers of clothes in between. Now there were so many unknown areas to be discovered that my head was spinning.

_Focus!! Focus Edward!! _I chanted to myself. I had to stay focussed, I couldn't risk hurting her. But my hands seemed to be going on their own accord. They just explored all that they had wanted for so long. I had always kept it all under control, but now, all that seemed to wash away, together with waves of the sea around us.

Bella leaned into me, her bare back to my chest. It felt like flames! Electric spikes ran up my spine and I shivered. Her hands were firmly set on top of mine, following them.

* * *

I slowly swam back to the shore, still holing Bella firmly under her arms, letting her drift along.

'Want to go inside?' I whispered in Bella's ear when we reached the beach again. She just nodded and smiled at me. That smiled dazzled me. No matter how many times she said that I dazzled her, I still didn't believe that I dazzled her as much as she did me.

I pulled her up close and cradled her in my arms. I got out of the water and rushed inside, afraid she'd be cold otherwise.

It took all my strength not to drop her on the bed and take her right then and there. I wanted her and I wanted her bad. My entire body ached for her.

I somehow managed to put her on the bed gently, a pillow right under her head. She looked up to me and smiled my favourite smile. Yet there was something different to it, it was mixed with a little fear and with pleasure. You could see she was up to something. And there was something else, something I couldn't immediately define. Bet then id dawned on me, it was lust. She yearned for this moment just as much as I did, and it pleased me more than I cared to admit.

Bella's hands came up to my chest, caressing it gently. Her hot skin burned against my ever cold flesh.

* * *

BPOV

My hands drew circles over his back. This was all so new to me. I was scared, a little at least. But my need for Edward overpowered me. I wanted more, much more than I had had until now. I felt greedy, knowing I already had so much. I was married *hugh* to the man I loved dearly, and soon I'd be total part of his world. What more could I ask for?

My hands kept exploring his body, all those parts that had been forbidden territory before.

My head spun.

My hands found the lower part of his back, and they reached even lower, finding his perfectly curved backside. I let my fingers fit around it, caressing it softly. Edwards breathing became more laboured and a soft growl of pleasure escaped his lips.

Slowly my hands traced even lower, following the line of his legs, to his knees.

* * *

EPOV

When Bella's hands found my bottom I felt extacy course trough my body. I couldn't hold back the growl in the back of my throat.

My hand found her belly and traced intricate patterns over her burning skin. It went up higher, looking for her female curves. I found them and let my hand massage it gently. I was surprised by the softness of her skin. It felt even better than the rest of her did.

Bella moaned a little and my mouth found hers to swallow the sound. I felt her nipple harden under my touch and changed my hand to her other breast.

Meanwhile Bella's hands had found the inside of my thighs. I groaned when electric spikes shot up my spine only to come to rest at the lever of my member.

Bella's hand jerked a little when my "little brains" made their presence known. I could feel her hesitation she didn't know what to do next, so I gently took her hand and guided it to the top of my pelvis, granting her permission to go explore there as well, a place she had deliberately avoided until now.

* * *

BPOV

Edward's hands steered mine when he felt my hesitation. I was unsure what to do next. I'd read a few things about this, but hell, they had been about humans, not vampires!

My fingers brushed his little hears and I peaked down, they were the same bronze colour as his hear. I traced my hand through the jungle down below, very careful not to touch his most sensitive parts. I didn't want to make this any harder than really nescessairy. It would only cause him to stop out of fear for hurting me. I would simply wait for his guidance.

* * *

One of Edwards hands was still massaging my breast giving me goosebumps all over. The other one had found it's way to my hip, stroking it with tenderness.

I noticed completely new feelings running through my body, and they were all centred around a throbbing area between my legs. I could feel it becoming hot and a little wet.

Slowly, very slowly (almost frustrating!!) Edward's hand started towards my (now, after shaving, non-existing) jungle. I twisted and tossed trying to get his hand there where I wanted it... But to no avail. Edward's hand kept moving calmly, and by it's own chosen course.

_*hugh! Frustrating!!!*_

* * *

EPOV

My hand slowly traced towards Bella's most sensitive zone. I knew what she wanted and couldn't help but smile at her tossing. I wanted to keep her waiting just a little bit longer.

Suddenly Bella's burning hand found my cold shaft and she grabbed it. I was so surprised that I growled loudly. This feeling was heaven. She gently moved her hand up and down, overcoming her shyness and increasing my heights. My own hand seemed out of my control and found Bella's wet centre. Bella gasped at the feeling and arched her back. My fingers found their way inside of her and with every move I could feel her excitement grow. Her hand became faster and more firm around my member and I had to excess all control I could muster not to come right now.

_If this felt so great already, what would the actual deed feel like? I wonder!_

My fingers kept going in and out of Bella and she moaned and whimpered at my touch. My lips found hers and I took her sounds into my mouth, enjoying them as much as she did.

* * *

I positioned myself so that I was hovering right over Bella. She looked up to me, her cheeks flushed and a smile around her lips. The look in her eyes made me have to search for my breath _(not that I needed that, but hey, I am only a man, next to the vampire-business.) _

I slowly started moving forward, Bella guiding me with her hands on my back. She was eager, more eager than I had expected. My entire body burned with desire. I moved up between her legs hoping I wouldn't hurt her.

And then I found what I was looking for. I bumped slightly against her entrance causing her to gasp a little. And then I made my final move. The sensation was indescribable. The hot, burning inside of my Bella, surrounding my cold, marble manhood. I gasped and held still, trying to adjust to the feeling and giving Bella's body time to adjust to me being inside of her. Bella's hands groped at my back, urging me closer.

'Are you ok love?' I asked softly in her ear. She nodded and grabbed my back to pull me forward. I gently started moving in and out of her and soon she was moving with my rhythm.

I was overwhelmed by what I was feeling. It took all my strength to stay in control. And then, all of a sudden Bella's inside tightened around me. She was milking me! My breathing became ragged and then I exploded. My vision became a red haze and I snarled and growled, sinking my teeth into the closes pillow, tearing it to shreds. Bella came seconds after me, screaming my name. Her entire body tensed beneath me. She curled up around me, holding me tight. He breathing was laboured while she obviously struggled to remain conscious. I struggled to regain control over the venom spilling in my mouth. I stroked Bella's hair, holding her close to me, and retreated. She snuggled up my chest, burying her face. She shivered a little and I pulled a blanket over her. The entire room was filled with white feathers. I looked down at my angel and then I saw what I had truly done. Bruises began to show on every part of her. Her arms, torso, neck, all of it! Disgust ran through me, overwhelming me completely. What had I done??

But when I looked at Bella's face, she seemed to be totally oblivious to it. A content smile embraced her lips while she clung to me,deep asleep.

The End


End file.
